My love is true
by Lonesome ronin
Summary: Saeran is ready to end it all when he realise it's all over for MintEye. Will Luciel/707 be able to make him change his mind. And will Yuki, the girl Saeran took to Magenta but then run away with V be able to show that it was him she loved all alone, that V is only her friend. Will he trust her? (Taking Place in V's rout)
1. Finding brother

I sighed and took one last long look at the computer room I was standing in. The computer buzzed and would soon be gone, with the rest of the place. I had saved all the other believers. They would be in a safe place by now, as she had commanded. But for me, there was no more any longer. My saviour would leave me now as well, of that I was sure. As everyone had done. Everyone would end up leaving me in the end. Even she did. Yuki. My precious Yuki who had made me feel something I never felt before, and never though I ever would feel. I had at least given her my last words. Not that she would grieve, she had V now and didn't need me. She never had. I was the one who had needed her. But she had been so kind. And when I had tried to get closer to her, she hadn't pushed me away. She actually even wanted to know things about me that no one else had ever wanted to know or cared about before. But now she was gone as well. A bit of my past flew before my eyes and I wanted to scream in anger. My mum, that bitch! She had made my life a living hell! As everyone else up until I met my saviour.

I looked at the detonator and suddenly felt a strange calmness inside me. This was it. I wonder if everyone feels this calm when they know their end is near? Once you have giving everything up and you got nothing to lose, I guess you don't need to feel afraid.

"Thanks for all, my saviour. And...Yuki. I always loved you. I hope you'll find happiness" My fingers where almost on the button when I heard a very familiar voice behind me. It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time, but I knew who it was. How had he found me? Hacking of course, it must be it. There had been no reason stopping him from finding out this place now. No one but me was here, and soon not even me. All evidence would be gone.  
"Stop there Mr. hacker! What do you think you are doing?" He shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't stop it now.

"Well, are you just stupid, or maybe blind damn redhead? Can't you see that I'm planning to blow this place up? Care to die with me... saeyoung? Otherwise I would advice you to get out" I turned around to look at the face that had tormented my dreams for so long. The face that I once loved but came to hate. A face that looked so much like mine, but still not.

I could tell how all colours drained from his face. His eyes widened as if they would pop out from his skull. Heh, so pathetic.

"S...Saeran?!" I flinched. I hated that name. Well, I hadn't from the beginning. But now I did. It remembered me of my old life. And coming from this asshat only made me angrier. My contempt for this person had no boundaries. Any other day I would have killed him on the spot. But all my energy was gone. I was all dead inside, so I really didn't care any more if he lived or died. I had nothing any more, so why would I care? I wouldn't need to see that traitor any more soon anyway where I was going.

"Don't you dare call me that name! It's Ray! I gladly blow you up with me, but I give you this chance to run if you still feel like living. I have no interest in seeing you in hell this soon anyway" It surprised me that I cared about the name he used, I would soon be gone anyway, and no one would even remember my name. Weather as Ray, Saeran or unknown. No one would remember me. My finger was ready to press the red button, but Saeyoung once again stopped me.

"And what about her!?" That actually made me stop, finger almost there.

"Her?" I didn't need to ask, but I still wanted to.

"You know who! Yuki! I'm here partly because of her. She was so worried after your last text messages and calls. I wanted to get her anyway, but she also insisted" Somehow I could feel my heart flutter. Could I really dare to hope for something like that? Could she really be missing me? No, that was unthinkable. It was probably something that traitor bastard told me so I wouldn't kill us right here and now. Every fibre in my soul told me not to trust him.

"And why should I trust you huh? She loves V anyway. She doesn't like me. She wouldn't mind if I'm dead or alive" I could see how my brother gave me a sad look.

"That's not true. She don't like V in that kind of way" I laughed again. Did he think I was stupid.

"I could read their messages. I could tell how much she cared for him"

"Of course she does! He was very badly hurt! She care for him as a friend. She knows that he needs her support tight now. But she only sees him as a friend. You know, I asked her when I saw how sad she was after talking to you. I asked her how she felt about V and you. Who her heart really belonged to. And she said you"

I had to admit that it took me of guard. But no, he lied. That could not be.  
"Don't be stupid! How could she ever say she loved me?" My brother suddenly got a small smile on his face.

"I asked her that too. She told me that she was so confused between you and V. So, I asked her if the feelings she has for V isn't that of pity, and that she wanted to help him pull through. And after thinking about it she said that that probably was it. That her feelings towards you where the true love" I wanted to gasp, but refrained from it. Didn't want to give him the pleasure. It was a lie, it must be.

"It's all over now anyway. Leave me alone. You abandoned me! You told me we would be together! You where the only one I looked up to! The only one who made my hellish life better! The thought of we growing up and be able to leave that fucking place together! That's what kept me going!" I shouted. I didn't know what else to do. If I now would die, I could at least pour my heart out. If it wasn't for this freaking headache clouding my thoughts it would have been easier. To my surprise I could see how my brothers eyes got all glossy, until a small stream of tears left them.

"I...I am so sorry. Please! I... This was never intended! I thought Rika and V would take good care of you. They promised! I though you would have it better of with them. I was told you where doing fine. But it was obviously a lie! And I can't tell you how sorry I am. P...Please, tell me what happened to you so that I can understand"

"Why would you care! You only cared for yourself and had a good life! You never thought about me!" I shouted. Not going to give in to his lies.  
"Do you think I never thought about you? You where the only thing I thought about! You are my other half! Did you know how hard it was to leave you! But I thought that... If you had a good life, I could live with it! I could live with all shit I was put through, because I at least knew you where fine" I could feel my frustration build up inside. How the other me told me not to give in. Not to listen to all his poisonous lies.

"Fine! You call this fine? Bastard! I hate you! Now, leave me or die! This is your final warning"

To my surprise he sat down on the floor, legs crossed, with a calm look on his face.

"I'm not going to leave" I looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing bastard?"

"Saeran. I won't leave you ever again. If you are going to die, I will to. I've been a bad brother. I can see that now. I should have came back for you. But I was barely a grown up. How could I have supported us two? I'm sorry Saeran, I never wanted things to end like this. Now, do what you must. But please, if not me, think of Yuki. She really does love you. And that is no lie"

How would I ever be able to trust him. Even my saviour had told me not to. But at the same time, here he was, prepared to die with me if he must. He must be insane. He wouldn't care for me like that, right? I still held the detonator but hesitated. My head was in a mess. Filled with hatred, sorrow and, even if I didn't want to admit it, slight hope that my stupid brother gave me. A hope of seeing Yuki again. But my inner demon and darkness wouldn't listen to that.

"How will I know you won't capture me as fast as I let my guard down with you?" I could see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt that his own brother didn't trust him at all. Heh, he only had himself to blame.

"S...Saeran. What Rika has done to you is bad. You need help. If you let me, I will help you. Yuki as well! You will see that I never will abandon you again. That you will get a good, normal life, and be happy by your own power. We can go and see Yuki first thing. Then you can make up your mind! Please, trust me only this once" I could still see the tears in his eyes. Probably fake. Or was they? Why was he so keen on helping me? I didn't want to end up at a mental institution. I needed my demon. Rika had told me so. And it felt good. All this hatred. I needed it. It was the only thing I lived on ever since I was young. But the thought of seeing Yuki again weighted much. But I wouldn't be able to handle another lie from my so called brother gain.  
"Who say I ever wanted help. I don't need it"

(Hi guys :D Started on this fic, I hope you'll like it :3 Comment and follow for next chapter :D See you all)


	2. To Yuki

"I know you want it Saeran! Listen, I will never betray you. I was stupid and young. Couldn't we please start anew? I...I will do anything if only I can get you back by my side. I've always loved you. You where my brother. Y...you where the only one who kept me sane back when we lived with mum" He's words where sweet for sure. I actually felt as if tears where starting to form in my eyes. But I held them in as best as I could. Didn't want him to see them. But did I dare trust him once more? I had never trusted anyone but my saviour for so long.

"S...Saeyoung"

"Please, I want us to be a family again. W...we are brothers. We shouldn't hate each other. I know you have all right to do that. But I beg you to come with me. I haven't seen you for so long. And everyday has been hard not knowing where you are or if you are okay. Everything will be fine if only you follow me" I sighed and looked at the detonator. Should I let go or should I listen to him? It was not like I had something to lose right? I could always end it all after I made sure if he spoke the truth or nor. I let go of the detonator, placing it on the computer desk and turned around to face my brother again, who was now standing up.

"Fine. I'll listen to you this once. But if you lie to me. I will kill you before I end myself. Is that clear" Saeyoung first looked at me surprised, as if he couldn't believe I had surrender, and then he got a sickening smile on his face. To my absolute surprise he rushed over to me, embracing me in a hug. I wasn't used to someone being so close to me, or touching me. It made me feel uncomfortable. But parts of me seemed to have longing for my brothers embrace.

"Come now Saeran. All will be fine. I promise" I wanted so badly to hear those words. His smell was so familiar to me and It was all so calming to me, and I just wanted to lean in to his embrace and just cry. But I couldn't let myself go completely. I shoved him away from me.

"Let go. You have no right being near to me" I looked at him firmly with anger in my eyes. I saw that it hit his heart, but he shrugged it of him.

"I understand. I will give you all time you need. I'm just glad you'll follow me" He smiled and signed to me to get out first. I did as he said.

Outside I could see some people with black suits. Probably Jumin han's bodyguards. My brother came out beside me. We walked up to the people.

"It's fine. No one is in there any longer, so you can go and take a look around" It was so stupid that he thought I would let anyone get inside the building to see all our secrets. I made sure we where far away not to get hurt, then I reached into my pocked where I had another device that would blow up the place. This one was very much smaller, so no one had noticed it.

The place blew up in just a matter of seconds. The fire reflected in my brothers red hair. I could see Saeyoung's shocked face and I smiled a dark smile towards him.

"D...did you" He asked in disbelieve.

"You thought I would let you uncover everything? Hah, you might have won buy capturing me, but I will never let you take Mint eyes information" He gave me a look of anger, telling me I didn't make it easy for him, and then turned to one of the bodyguards.

"Seems like it can't be helped. It's gone. Let's get to Yuki" The bodyguards looked confused at my brother, and then gave me a look as if to silently ask him if he was in his right mind not getting me to a mental institution first. Saeyoung understood them.

"Don't worry. He has promised to be cooperative. He won't do anything. He needs to see Yuki, and she needs to see him as well. We talk everything over when it's done" They nodded and got to their cars.

Saeyoung took me to a very fancy car, probably one of his own. He opened the door on the front seat for me to sit. I didn't like being so close to him, I had rather been placed in the back. Now I would have to talk to him during the whole trip until we where at the hospital, where Yuki is watching over V.

The car ride wasn't as painful as I imagined it. He was actually quite quiet. Probably didn't know what he should say. I actually didn't myself. I never though out first meeting in so long would be so...calm as it was. I mean, I always pictured me killing him. But here he was, alive so close to me. And I was alive as well. If it hadn't been for him mentioning Yuki this might not have been the outcome. I even manage to sleep since I was tired, and my head hurt pretty badly. Guess I needed some sleep cause god knows I lacked that.

I was awoke by a careful pat on the shoulder by Saeyoung.

"We're here. Follow me" We entered the hospital building and I felt some sort of panic forming in my heart. It was so long since I had been out in the real world. Magenta had been my home for so long, and mint eye my family. Here, I was no one. I had never fit in anywhere. That's why my saviour had made me so safe. With her and the other believers, I could feel at ease. Not here.

Then I saw her. She was as beautiful as I remembered her. I remembered when I had taken of the blindfold from Yuki and gazed into her beautiful warm and brown eyes. How straightforward she had been with me. It almost made me laugh now. How she had asked how she could try to win my heart instead of any of the guys from RFA who she had though where game character I created.

She met my eyes. I saw how she opened her mouth in disbelieve, and then she ran towards me and right into my arms. It caught me of, but I manage to spread out my arms and catch her in an embrace.

"Ray! Ray! I was so worried! Luciel told me everything by phone! How could you do something like that? How could you want to end your life like that?" She cried while clutching my shirt as if she was worried I would go anywhere. I could only look at her in confusion. I had never had anyone crying for me or care for me in such a manner. She really must be an angel. Always so kind. I didn't deserve her love even if I craved it.

"Y...Yuki" I hugged her tighter. Suddenly she moved a little so that she could look at me, and then all of a sudden moved up, cupped my face and kissed me, while I could see my brother in the corner of my eyes smile a victory smile, as if to tell me "I told you so"

I had never kissed anyone before. How could I describe this? It was like heaven. I had never been truly happy. But that kiss, it changed something in me. For the first time ever, I could forget everything and just feel something other then hatred and betrayal. This time, I actually was in heaven, and actually felt...happy? That had to be it. It all felt so sweet, like a good dream. Not one of those nightmares I always had.

All to quickly it ended, and her eyes looked deep into mine.

"Never do something like that again. You can't leave me. I never left you. I left because I couldn't stand for Rikas ideals. What she did was wrong. But you... I always liked you. From the first time my eyes set upon you. Otherwise I would never have wanted to be so close to you in the first place. But I couldn't stay because of her" Her words where sweet. She actually did like me. But I had thought that she would be one who could understand my saviour.

"Yuki I... I never wanted things to turn out like this. I thought you would be on our side" She gave me a sad look.

"I can't Ray. I can never understand Rika's evil. What she has done has no excuse. I mean, I wish you will wake up and understand that she has used you all this time. That her methods where evil and not the right thing to do. But I am here with you Ray. And I do love you, and if you let me, I will be here for you as long as you want"

Suddenly Jumin entered the room. He looked as stuck-up as usual. I could see how my brothers face changed from happy to downright angry while he walked up to Jumin.

"Is V awake?" He asked with a stern voice. Jumin looked confused. Probably not used to see the other so bright 070 all angry.

"He should be? Why?"

"I have something I want to talk to him about immediately. You might want to follow me in as well, or else I might actually kill him"

(Next chapter is here, do comment what you thought about it for more updates ;) See you loves in next chapter :D )


	3. V's betrayel

Yuki must have smelled trouble, because she took my hand and followed them inside V's hospital room as well. I didn't think we where supposed to follow Jumin and Saeyoung inside, but I didn't say anything and just went with the flow. Out here, I was not in control of anything anyway.

Saeyoung went up to V's bed with a small smile.

"V? How do you feel?" I saw V move a little towards my brother. He hadn't noticed me or Yuki since we where standing in the door opening.

"Better, thanks to you guys"

"Oh, better you say? Good, then I won't have to feel bad for doing this!" My brother quickly grabbed V by the collar and pushed him up against the wall, making V groan in pain. Jumin gasped and moved closer to Saeyoung.

"Luciel! What..:" But before he could end the sentence, my brother continued.

"We take care of Saeran?! WE TAKE CARE OF SAERAN!? Is this what you call take care of someone?! If I had been just one minute later he would have blown himself up like some fucking kamikaze pilot together with that whole building! Is that how you take care of my brother? Huh? Answer me!" I had never heard my brother scream like that. V looked completely taken aback, then he noticed me and looked down on the ground, still being held in a firm grip by Saeyoung.  
"Luciel, I know how it all looks like. But... Rika got a hold of him. What could I have done?" That only seemed to fuel my brothers anger.

"Save him! You seemed fucking heroic when you tried to save Yuki back then huh? Why her and not my brother?"

"L...Listen, Rika had already got to him! I wanted to, but I couldn't." Saeyoung let go of V's collar, making him fall down to the ground.  
"Why did you and Rika have to destroy other peoples lives. Wasn't it enough to destroy your own? My...My brother had nothing with your shit to do. Hah...hahaha! I hate you both. Both you and Rika. You are insane the both of you! RFA is a joke. I wanted to make good deeds, but instead people have suffered. You two even made my own brother hate me" Yuki looked at me with big eyes, and then back to Saeyoung.

"B...Brother? Saeran?" I sighed. I guess she would have to get all the details. But right now I was too tired to tell her everything. Saeyoung might as well do it anyway. Saeyoung turned around to Jumin.  
"From now on I leave the security of RFA to you. If you now intend to stay. I'm gone. You should get out before you get hurt as well. We all should do. Just tell me what you and the others want to do and I'll delete the app whenever you all decide to leave"

Suddenly my head began to spin, making me lean against the wall. I needed my medicine, the one my saviour always handed me. I felt how Yuki held onto me, giving me support.

"Saeran!" I could hear Saeyoungs voice in the distance, but everything faded to black.

 **Yukis POV:**

Me and Luciel asked the doctor what was wrong with Ray, or Saeran rather.  
"He has a lot of chemicals in his system. It could have been really dangerous. Luckily we will most likely manage to save him" I looked at Luciel worriedly.

"H...He will be fine right?" Luciel turned to me with fire in his eyes.  
"If not, I definitely will kill V!" I felt bad. I didn't know the whole story, but I didn't want to blame V. He had had a hard time as well, like all of the RFA.

"You won't leave RFA right? Please don't" I begged.  
"Why not? The people running it are psychopaths. And my work... Won't allow me to stay like this forever anyway" I never understood what Luciels work was, not the whole picture at least. And I knew that if I would ask I would probably not get any good answers.

"Can't you just quit it in that case?" I tried. He shook his head.

"I want to, now when Saerans back with me I can't abandon him again. But I don't think they will let me go that easily. But I will try. That does not mean I'll go back to RFA anyway. I have been lied to enough" I took his hand, nodding.

"I understand you, but please. I don't think V had bad intentions. I think he thought he could handle it all by himself, which he can't. I think Rika is the one truly to blame here. And she needs all the help she can get. She need an expert" Luciel sighed.

"I know she needs help. But what she has done needs some drastic measures. She won't give up, she needs to take the consequences of her actions." I couldn't do anything else but to agree. Luciel was right. But how would we be able to capture her? We knew she was in her apartment, but getting to her would be not easy. Suddenly Luciel's phone called, and he picked it up

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luciel-ibnida. Huh? W...what?" He turned pale and looked at me, letting his arm that held the phone down to his side.

"It...It was an explosion at Rikas place!" I dropped my yaw in surprise.

"What are you saying? She is fine, right?" Luciel fell down against the wall.

"I don't know. It's a high possibility that she..." Neither of us wanted him to finish that sentence. He looked completely out of it. Probably as much as I did.

"I'll call everyone on the chat and tell them that the party has been cancelled. We can't hold it like this. It wouldn't be right" I said. All of us needed a very well deserved break. Saeran and V wasn't in any good shape as well so the party would still not be any good idea to hold. And now if Rika was... Well, We just couldn't hold a party like this.

I felt a pain in my stomach when I thought about how Yoosung would take this. He had already been very badly affected by Rika, this would only make it worse.

Luciel nodded.  
"Yeah. I agree. We can't hold a party now. And I would not have been there anyway since I am leaving the RFA" I could understand him, but I didn't like that he would just quit like that. RFA had been his friends for so long. And even if V was not completely free of fault, Rika had been the true bad guy here. Not that she deserved to go like that though.

I told him that I wish he would reconsider his thoughts about leaving, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it right now.

"Let's just make sure Saeran and V is out of risk. That's the most important now" I nodded. agreeing with him.

"Right, and let's have someone look at Rikas apartment. There might still be some clues left there. And she might have survived, even if the chances are slim" Luciel also thought that the chances of her survival was slim, but would still take that in consideration.

Luciel went to tell V and Jumin about what happened to Rika, even though he still hated V. I felt proud of him for put aside his hatred if only for a while to break it to V.

I logged back into the chatroom to tell everyone what had happened. As I feared Yoosung was already inside the chatroom.

 **Yuki: Yoosung, there was an explosion at Rikas apartment. We know nothing as of now, but is seems like... I'm so sorry"**

 **Yoosung: W...what? N...No, She's fine right? She must be. Her apartment couldn't just blow up like that!"**

 **Yuki: As I told you, things are unclear as of now, but I'm afraid we need to consider the worst scenario. I'm so sorry Yoosung. Is there something I can do for you?"**

 **Yoosung: No! I won't believe you!"**

 _Yoosung logged out:_

I felt so bad for him. He still wanted to trust Rika and love her, and now he had to get to know that she most probably is dead.

I turned my phone on and went back to Saeran who was still passed out in his hospital bed. I took his hand and smiled a small smile towards him.

"Everything will be fine love. Rika won't hurt you any more"


	4. The truth

Luciel manage to contact everyone, having them all get to the hospital. It would be the first time I would see the whole RFA together. I didn't know what Yoosung was doing. Luciel had tried to get to him, but with no luck. It didn't matter right now anyway. He needed some time to cool off. As everyone else probably needed as well.

Jahee was the firs one to arrive. She gave me one look and then smiled.  
"Oh my gosh! Yuki!" She hugged me tight.

"Woah, nice to see you too Jahee" I smiled and hugged back. Taken aback by her straightforwardness.

"I was so scared something bad would have happened to you guys. You have no idea how frustrating it is to be on the other end of the screen when your friends are in danger" She said and ended the hug to take a good look at me, making sure I was okay.

"I am fine, really. V is the one who really needs the check up. Luciel kind of gave him a peace of his mind just before you got here" Jahee looked confused. Of course she didn't know the whole story about Luciel and his brother. Luciel had told me everything after he had contacted the rest of RFA. When it was done we couldn't do much then wait for them to get her anyways, so he had told me their story, helping me to make some sense of it all. Apparently their father was the prime minister himself, who now is the president. When Saeran and Luciel was born, their father was afraid since he didn't want the news to get out on media that he had kids with someone out of wedlock. Their mother had hidden them from the world in exchange for money. But she treated Saeran very badly. Luciel decided to do something that could take them out from that toxic home, but it all ended up like this instead. I had asked Luciel if he didn't want to meet his father, to which he only laughed and said "You think that son of a bitch would allow us even close to him? He is nothing for us, as we are nothing for him. It would be fun to damage his reputation though for all the pain he made us go through"

Next one to arrive was Zen. Now only Yoosung was missing, but we all knew he wouldn't come. I left a message in the chat in case he would go in and read it later on.

We all assembled in an empty room, well, all of us except V and Ray. They needed their time to heal. Zen was the first one to speak.

"So is this really true? Did…. Did Rika really…?" He didn't want to say it out loud. And we couldn't blame him for it. Luciel looked down on the table, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"I'm afraid so. I guess when she realized it was all over for her she decided to blow herself up together with the evidence she had" Everyone looked completely beaten down. And I understood them. I had not known Rika for a long time at all, but it was obvious they had all loved her dearly. They thought they had known her, and now she had betrayed all their trust by pretending she was dead, and creating a crazy cult. Believing she could make everyone happy. Even Jumin could barely keep his usual stern and collected expression.

"What we gonna do about the party?" He asked. Luciel sighed.  
"It's obvious isn't it? We can't have a party under these circumstances. That would be completely mad" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's sad, considering Yuki been so kind and invited a lot of people" Jahee said. I nodded my head.

"No, don't think about that. It was fun helping you guys anyway. It's sad it had to end like this. But there is more important things right now then holding a party" Luciel leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"This might be a good time for me to tell you all I'm going to leave RFA forever" Everyone looked wide eyed at him.  
"W...what! You can't leave! W...why?" Zen shouted. Luciel clenched his teeth.

"Because I refused to work close to that bastard V! All he does…. He is no better then Rika!" I placed a hand on his lap.

"Come on. He has actually tried. And compared to her, he does not want anyone to suffer or get drugged down" Luciel turned to look at me.

"I don't care. He should have told us the truth from the very beginning. He has lied to everyone. Me especially! He was my friend and now..:" Jumin was now the one crossing his arms.

"Come on. This is not like you Luciel. Where is that happy guy who always make stupid jokes and seem to never know when to take a break" Luciel suddenly laughed. It was not a laugh any of us was used to. This laugh was more dark, and had no humor to it.

"You think that's how I am? That's just an act stupid! An act so that no one of you would see how totally deep in despair I was. But know what? I don't give shit any more! This is who I am. A depressed, naive little shit who never wanted his life to come out for anyone to know. Like you all are so perfect? You Jumin! You try to hide how utterly disappointing you are at you father for switching women as other switch underwear by pretending you don't care or feel anything. And you Zen, you try to compensate for the love your parents never gave you and the dream you had by pretending you are the most perfect human there is. And Jahee, you overwork yourself to death because you want to feel wanted by someone, which you never could feel when you where a kid" Everyone was shocked at his outburst. No one knew what to say.

"L...Luciel" Jahee started, but he just held up a hand and closed his to stop her.

"I don't want to hear anything from any of you right now. I will take my brother and leave firs thing when he feels better. And forget everything. Start a new life" He turned around and looked at me.

"Since my brother really likes you, I don't mind if you tag along. I must try to end my other work as well, which will be hard. We might have to live in hiding for a while. I understand if that makes you not want to come with us. But the choice is yours" He left the room with everyone still open mouthed.

"B...rother? Luciel has a brother?" Zen asked, braking the uncomfortable silence. I didn't know if Luciel wanted me to tell them the whole truth about his life. But then I figured he had already said that much, so might as well give those who was supposed to be his friends the real story.

When I had talked some more with the others I sat down with Luciel and a doctor to talk about Saeran. The doctor twisted his fingers together and placed them on the table.

"It's like this. The drugs and chemicals he has inside of him is not easy to handle. He will hurt when he wakes up and for a couple of days after. And his mind will be… very unreasonable. If he didn't like you before, he can turn to real bad violence if he sees you" The doctor told us and turned to Luciel.

"What about me?" I asked.

"As I said. It's not clear how he will react. It's probably better if he sees no one that he knows before he is completely free from all the bad stuff in his body. Luciel sighed.

"I don't care if he hurts me. I deserve that. When he wakes up. I want to at least try and see him" The doctor thought for a while but then nodded.  
"Fine. I will have some nurses and doctors ready if he would turn to violence"

When the talk was done, I decided to go and check up on V. He was still in bed, but looked a bit better.  
"How are you V?" I asked and gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay. It's just… Luciel hates me now, doesn't he?" I could see the hurt in V's face.

"Hate is a strong word. I think he only feels… betrayed" I guess that didn't help V to feel better. But I couldn't lie to him. He closed his eyes with a regretful and sad face.

"It was never meant to be like this. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to do what was best for everyone. But instead It seems like I just dragged everyone into hell" I took his hand.

"Don't worry. Yes, what you did might have been wrong. But sometimes we don't know what consequences our actions can have. You just did what you thought was right at the moment. And when you realized it might not have been right, it was too late. Don't blame yourself for that" V smiled a small smile back at me.  
"Thanks Yuki. You have been so kind and brave putting up with all of this. I am sorry. That's all I can give you" I laughed.

"It's not me you should say sorry to. Save that to the rest of the RFA. They are also worried about you" He thanked me.

I felt good to have talked to him. I hoped he felt better by that talk, and that he wouldn't blame himself to hard. And I would try to do my best to turn Luciel around, making him forgive V and stay with the RFA.

I walked out from V's room and decided to check on Saeran, if he maybe had woken up.

 _ **(Yeah! Finally an update right? :D Well, do leave a comment and follow :D I Always love to know What you guys Think ;) Hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for next one ;) )**_


	5. Forgive and forget!

_**Forgive and forget!**_

My head hurt, my eyes hurt. Every fibre of my being hurt. I couldn't move or think clearly. All was a fuzz. I tried to empty my mind, hoping for sleep to take me away form this agony. Hell, I might even be asleep, but the pain keeps tormenting me even there, if that was the case. I don't know how long of a time it's been. I might have been like this for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or even years. Everything is blending together.

One of the days I saw him. That redhead. The cause of my agony. In my daze I jumped at him, attacking him, I didn't care how much I hurt him, as long as it hurt. I wanted him to feel the same pain I had felt for all these years. It made me angry that he just laid there, taking my punches, even if they must have hurt like hell. He even got a blue eye. He must've been glad that he had the time to take his glasses off. I don't even know if he was actually there. I was in too much of a daze.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I shouted, punching him. I didn't know where all my strength came from. It was not like I felt strong at all, and everything inside of me still hurt, as If I was about to burn up.

"I...I know… I…c….cant beg you for...for...giveness" Was his only response, blood dripping form his mouth. I was holding him to the ground, lifting him up by his collar.

Then suddenly someone wrapped their thin arms around me, Yuki?

"Please Saeran, please don't hurt him! Come back to your senses!" She begged, hugging tighter. A new flash of pain shot through my head, making me let go of Saeyoung. I had used to much energy, and I could feel how everything once again began to fade to black.

 _ **Yukis Pov:**_

We helped Saeran back to his bed. When we where done, Luciel took his arm and wiped away the small stream of blood running down his mouth. The black arms on his hoody made the blood not visible. Lucky he wasn't wearing anything white.  
"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He looked away, as if he was ashamed.

"I knew he blamed me for everything, but I never thought he would hate me this much. But I guess I am deserving this. I left him after all, even though I said we would leave that place one day, together and get a good life. Mum always gave me a bit more freedom then Saeran. She… I don't know why she seemed to hate him more then me" I could see how he gave the pale and sick Saeran a sad look. It must be very hard for him to see his brother like this. They hadn't met for all this time, and now when they finally could, it ended up like this.

"Don't say that. I know you only did what you thought was the best. But so did V. Please, don't hate him for this. He never wanted this for Saeran, or you. He wanted to keep his promise" Luciel just gave me a dark look through his glasses and sighed.

"Maybe I am mad at V because I blame myself. After all, I should never have left him. I am sorry Saeran. I...I am sorry I abandoned you in that hell. If I only had known. You have all the right to hate me. I've been a bad brother"

At that, Saeran suddenly began to move restlessly in his bed. He shot up in a sitting position, grabbing Luciel's shoulder to support himself. Saeran looked even more pale then before, and drops of sweat was slowly forming on his forehead. He looked at Luciel with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"S…Saeyoung? You came for me!" He suddenly hugged Luciel tight, as if he would disappear if he would let go. Luciel looked shocked, but answered the hug.

"Saeran?"

"I… I don't blame you! I know you never wanted to abandon me. I blamed you all this time, when it was mum I hated. She was the one who tormented me, hurt me till I screamed. I blamed you because I felt so abandoned when you went away like that. It hurt even more than mum's words and bruises she always gave me, because you where the only one who made life bearable. But I know you would never leave me like that, right?" His eyes turned blanc again and he fell down, head hitting the pillow. A doctor who had stood by the door suddenly showed himself to us.

"Seems to be your brothers true conscious who is stating to get through. What he just said is an effect form the withdrawal from the drugs. He is open in this delusional state and speaks what he truly feels" Luciel widened his eyes and looked back at his brother who was once again unconscious.  
"How much longer will he be like this?" He asked.

"I don't know what this poor lad has been through, but he had much bad things in his system. We just have to hope he will be back to normal when all this is over, so that it won't have affected his brain. I guess he will be back to normal quite soon. He has been like this for one week, so the worst should be over soon. I can call you two when he's properly woken up" We agreed and went back to the car who would take us to Luciels place.

Since everything had been so strange and fucked up, Luciel had allowed me to live at his place for the time being. None of the RFA members felt good being alone as of now. I didn't complain. It was not like going home and act as if everything would be normal was an option anyway. Today was the day we where supposed to have had the party, but after what happened to Rika, none of us could argue that it was a good idea to still have it. Since so much had happened, I had to cancel the party on the very same day it was supposed to be. Everyone was still mourning Rika's death once again. They had finally gotten her back, just to realize she wasn't well and then blew herself up.

"Hey, Seven, you talked to Yoosung?" I said, using Luciels code name. Don't know why, I just liked it.

"No, that boy has locked himself inside and refuse to talk to any of us" He answered, eyes on the road.

"Can't blame him. He has had a thought time when he first got to know she was dead, and now he have to relive that again, and knowing that the first time was a lie. We need to give him time" Luciel nodded, showing he also understood Yoosungs feelings.

 _ **Yoosungs pov:**_

I couldn't believe it. It was all surreal. She had came back, just to go and die on me again? My heart felt like an empty pit nothing ever again would be able to fill. I felt dead inside, at the same time I felt overpowered by emotions. It was a strange feeling. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the display. It was Jumin. I contemplated for a moment if I should answer or not. I had kept away from everyone since that day.

I decided it was fine to talk to him at least. I pressed the green button, allowing the call to

"Jumin, what's up?" I asked. My voice sounding rough from not speaking in a long time. What I heard form the other end made my heart stop. I could feel my colours draining from my face.

"Say what? Who? Are you sure? No way! Prepare a car. I'll go on ahead and try to fix it as best as I can" I ended the call and quickly put on some outdoor clothes and headed out. I knew I had to be quick about it.

When I arrived at the location the party was supposed to be held I could see that a lot of people had assembled. And each and every one of them carried a little bottle of something that looked like red wine. I looked around and finally noticed the blond hair I was looking for. I quickly went to Rika's side.

"R...Rika! You're alive! H...How?" She raised a hand to stop me from talking.

"Don't worry about it Yoosung. I am happy to see you here as well my dear. Care for some wine before we talk?" She handed me a bottle. I quickly turned to the crowd.

"Please! Leave the wine on the way out! Don't drink it whatever you do! It's no good!" The crowd, who already was a bit angry for not getting a party, and only knowing about it just moments ago got even more angry, but at least that helped making them leave the wine bottles. I turned to Rika who was angry.

"Yoosung, what are you doing!" She shouts blaming me.

"Don't think I am stupid Rika. I know what you did with that wine! Listen, I am glad that you are alive. But you need help" I grabbed her arm.

"W...what! Let go of me right now!" Her anger made lightning shoot out form her eyes, but I didn't care. I could hear how Jumin's cars where coming. It made me feel a bit relaxed. Soon, she would get the help she needed.

"Don't refuse Rika. The more you do, the worse it will be for you. You are not okay. Let me and the others help you. I know you have something good in you Rika. I know the Rika I thought I knew is still in there. The one who wants to do good things" She began to shout and lash out at me. But I stood firm, and tried to get her down on the ground before she would hurt herself and me.

 _ **(Here is the next chapter finnaly :3 I really like making this fic. I hope you guys like it. I am Always happy to know What you think about it :3 Love you all and hope you have a nice time :D See you all in the next chapter 3 )**_


End file.
